<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove it by Charizarrdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273905">Prove it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo'>Charizarrdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bets work in his favor, and when they do it leaves him begging for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*wrote a random short and throws it here*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air feels thick as it barely reaches my lungs and leaves my throat feeling dry. Uselessly I close my opened lips in an attempt to wet my mouth. Gasps are gradually replaced by whimpers as I struggle to lay still. My whole body shudders as I writhe and flail around to move away from the touches that give me too much pleasure.</p><p>The burning of my lungs not aiding in my situation as it leaves me almost pliable on the once stainless sheets. Sweat pours from every part of me and rolls in defined droplets down my body before disappearing into soft, baby-blue sheets.</p><p>A particular hard jab has me screaming from the top of my lungs, causing the burn in my throat to increase as my screeching voice makes its way through. My body meets restrain when I move away, hands locked together above my head while my ankles are secured on each side of the bed.</p><p>“Wasn’t this what you asked for, yoi?”</p><p>The deep and lustful voice makes me focus on the figure between my legs. A sinful smirk plays on full lips that softly press against my straining member, clear white liquid covering nearly every piece of its skin as the blond made sure to ‘give me a hand’. </p><p>My response can’t find its way out my mouth as I struggle to understand the words spoken to me. Those delirious, delicious, sweet lips leave their spot where I want them more than ever as Marco sits up. Amused to see me this undone by his touches.</p><p>His revenge is sweet as the soft humming buzz suddenly becomes louder and my insides turn to mush. The look of amusement shifts to something darker as I can see sinister ideas swirl in those border lining black eyes. My body can barely take it and I continue to writhe in overstimulation as I had reached my limit two ejaculations ago.</p><p>A touch, faint and teasing, slides down my length. Proof of my earlier enjoyment getting smeared around and turns my dick into a disco ball with the lights that glisten off it. The main attraction for this evening is slowly engulfed into a warm wetness, cleaning the substances of my member for yet another spillage to take its place.</p><p>Unable to do anything to the given onslaught, I squirm around as my mind and body are swept up by pleasure. The waves roll off me and threaten to leave me stranded as I feel another burst building up rapidly.</p><p>“Come on Ace,” the sultry voice purrs, his hot breath fanning over my sensitive head in a tease “can you give me another? I know you have it in you.”</p><p>That luscious, wonderful mouth once again finds its way to my dick and starts sucking tenderly. Pain and pleasure mix together in this pool of ecstasy I find myself in. A hand slides downwards, massaging my balls and softly pressing the vibrator deeper inside me. Calm and steadfast he pushes the overworked vibrator tauntingly harsh against my prostate. My vision reduces to a hot white before receding back to the face of a smirking blond.</p><p>“You’re not yet done are you?” His breath fans over my lips as his captivating eyes lock with mine.</p><p>A shudder of anticipation runs through me, despite my internal refusal I wish to see where this would lead me. My eyes dart to his full lips and my pupils dilate with raw lust as I follow the swipe of his tongue over those bruised, full lips.</p><p>Before those absolutely marvelous lips had found their way to my shaft, we had been engaged in a heavy lip lock. Teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance as we tried to overthrow the other before Marco gave up and began his mouthy adventures someplace else, sucking everything out of me with his skillful mouth.</p><p>His lips fall on mine and I let myself succumb into bliss once again, my aching member and overstimulated hole forgotten for the moment. Breathing becomes once again difficult as Marco sucks every bit of air from me and leaves me submissive under his touch.</p><p>A jolt runs through me as Marco mischievously presses his fingers in next to the toy, pushing it further and harder against the spot that makes me scream profanities. His other hand finds my dick, that’s weeping and slicking my stomach as precum dribbles out of the flushed bulbous head.</p><p>One stroke. A single, simple stroke is all it takes to snap whatever control I had left. Screaming out in ecstasy I arch off the bed, Marco more than eager to claim my mouth and swallow my moans as his hands don’t stop their advances. Pain joins pleasure as the sensation becomes too much, overstimulating my dick entirely. My balls contract with a will to push the remaining seed to my length, but nothing comes out.</p><p>Too spent and oversensitive I lie moaning on the bed. My dick overused and hurting but Marco doesn’t let go. Gradually reality returns to me and I can feel my stuttering hips once more.</p><p>Marco releases his hold on me as my breathing evens out. Carefully the toy exits me and lets my hole grip around nothing but air as I softly whine at the loss. Despite being overstimulated and completely depleted of energy, I’m missing the feeling. </p><p>“And that’s four.” Marco purrs in my ear. “I told you I could do it, didn’t I?”</p><p>Emotions swirl trough me as multiple sensations take over my brain, turning the sane parts into mush as I meekly nod towards the blond. Me and my big mouth sometimes, taunting the older into some stupid bets. Well this one wasn’t that stupid but it certainly is tiring.</p><p>“Now, I believe we have a record to break don’t we?” He hums cheeky.</p><p>Pushing my legs father apart then they already are and spreading me as wide as possible, Marco takes a seat between them, looking like a king who’s about to claim his throne. Only said throne is my ass and his dick its only occupant.</p><p>It takes a swift thrust forward for the blond to be completely sheathed into me and turn me into a moaning mess once more.</p><p>“<em>F-fuck~</em>” The only intelligible word leaving me in a moan.</p><p>“Easy now, I’m just about to, yoi.” I hear the snicker above me and I attempt to glare at the smirking idiot.</p><p>“I think it’s about time we break that record of yours, shall we. Can’t wait to have you screaming under me as I make you cum over and over again.”</p><p>Slowly he starts thrusting. Starting at a calm pace as he’s still talking to me and it drives me insane.</p><p>“We have quite a lot to do. Six you said right? Better keep up brat.”</p><p>Sometimes I hate myself but I can’t help but love this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure what happened, but it's here now x3 Hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>